Pensamientos Encontrados
by Moonley Cullen
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que piensa Jacob antes de ir a ver a Bella a su boda? "Ella ya tenía a alguien a quién en realidad amaba.Y yo... YO LA ODIABA POR ESO. Sí, la odiaba... pero también la amaba." One shot basado en la canción GRENADE!


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para sacar mis traumas jaja! :D**___**

* * *

**_

_**Pensamientos encontrados**_

_Jacob POV_

_**Easy come, easy go **Facil viene, facil se va_

_**That's just how you live, oh **Así es como vives, oh_

_**Take, take, take it all, **Tomas, tomas, tomas todo,_

_**But you never give **Pero nunca das_

_**Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, **Debería saber que habría problemas, desde el primer beso_

_**Had your eyes wide open **tenías tus ojos abiertos_

_**Why were they open? **¿Por qué estaban abiertos?_

_**Gave you all I had **Te dí todo lo que tenía_

_**And you tossed it in the trash **Y tú lo tiraste a la basura_

_**You tossed it in the trash, you did **Lo tiraste a la basura, lo hiciste_

Hoy era el día, lo sabía, era el día en que Bella uniría su vida al maldito chupasangres de Edward. Me odiaba, por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para que Bella se quedará conmigo.

Ella se fue con él, se fue con Edward.

Y al mismo tiempo sabía que eso pasaría, lo sabía porque cuando la bese, nuestro primer beso...

ella no hizo nada, no cerró los ojos, simplemente no sintió mi amor por ella.

Ella no lo sintió. Tiró mi amor a la basura, ella no lo apreció. Ella ya tenía a alguien a quién en realidad amaba. Y yo... YO LA ODIABA POR ESO

Sí, la odiaba... pero también la amaba.

**T_o give me all your love is all I ever asked, _**_Que me dieras tu amor era todo lo que pedía_

_**Cause what you don't understand is **Porque lo que no entiendes es que_

_**I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) **Yo atrapría una granda por ti _

_**Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) **lanzaría mi mano a una espada por ti_

_**I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah) **saltaría enfrente de un tren por ti_

_**You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh **Sabes que haría cualquiero cosa por ti (sí, sí, sí) Oh, oh_

_**I would go through all this pain, **Pasaría por todo este dolor_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain, **Aceptaría una bala justo en mi cerebro_

_**Yes, I would die for ya baby; **Sí, yo moriría por ti bebé_

_**But you won't do the same **Pero tú no harías lo mismo_

Ella no entendía cuanto la amaba, no lo comprendía. Si lo hubiera comprendido sé que no me hubiera abandonado por Edward... como odiaba ese nombre, el nombre de quien me quitó a único amor de mi vida.

Ella no entendía que yo moriría por ella, que yo la amaba lo suficiente como para nunca abandonarla, tal como ese bastardo lo hizo; que nunca tendría que cambiar por mí, que nunca tendría que dejar a su familia, que nunca tendría que dejar de ser Bella por mí, que no tendría que convertirse en un monstro para estar conmigo.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-gritó sin importarme si mi padre está cerca o si la manada lo puede escuchar-¡MALDITA SEAS ISABELLA SWAN!¡YO TE AMOO!

-¡Yo te amo!-lo último lo digo en un susurro, nadie tenía que saber mi dolor, nadie.

Yo la amaba más que a nada en todo el universo, pero ella no entendía, no entendía que haría lo que fuera por ella. Y por lo tanto... ELLA NO HARÍA LO MISMO POR MÍ.

_**No, no, no, no **No, no, no, no_

_**Black, black, black and blue **Negro, negro, negro y azul_

_**beat me till I'm numb **golpeame hasta que me pierda_

_**Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from **Dile al Diablo que dije "hola" cuando vuelvas de donde viniste_

_**Mad woman, bad woman, **Mujer enojada, Mala mujer,_

_**That's just what you are, yeah, **Eso es justo lo que eres, sí_

_**You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car **Tú me sonríes a la cara y después le cortas los frenos a mi auto_

_**Gave you all I had **Te di todo lo que tenía_

_**And you tossed it in the trash **Y lo tiraste a la basura_

_**You tossed it in the trash, yes you did **Lo tiraste a la basura, sí lo hiciste_

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué sigo vistiéndome para ir a una boda? ¡Por qué demonios no me detengo!

Bella, esa era la única razón por la que no iba y mataba al maldito de Edward, para no verla sufrir, tal como lo hizo cuando el bastardo la dejo.

Pero, ¿qué demonios le voy a decir cuando la abracé porque se acaba de casar?

_Mil felicidades, rompiste mi corazón oficialmente… ¡Oh! ¡Y dile al demonio que tienes como esposo que le mando saludos cuando vayas a su lado y lo veas!_

-Esto no tiene sentido-incluso mi inconsciente me lo dice en voz alta, no es buena idea ir

Ella era una mala persona, era mala al tirar todo mi amor por la borda, ella no entendía que lo único que necesitaba para sentirme completo y para que fuera feliz a su lado, adorándola como se lo merecía… lo único que necesitaba era su amor.

_**To give me all your love is all I ever asked, **Que me dieras tu amor era todo lo que pedía_

_**Cause what you don't understand is **Porque lo que no entiendes es que_

_**I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) **Yo atrapría una granda por ti _

_**Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) **lanzaría mi mano a una espada por ti_

_**I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah) **saltaría enfrente de un tren por ti_

_**You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh **Sabes que haría cualquiero cosa por ti (sí, sí, sí) Oh, oh_

_**I would go through all this pain, **Pasaría por todo este dolor_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain, **Aceptaría una bala justo en mi cerebro_

_**Yes, I would die for ya baby; **Sí, yo moriría por ti bebé_

_**But you won't do the same **Pero tú no harías lo mismo_

Todo, dejaría todo sin pensarlo por ella. La manada, a mi familia, la ciudad, todo lo que conozco… todo, yo dejaría todo por ella, incluso mi vida.

Yo moriría por ella, lo haría sin dudarlo un segundo. Pero sé que ella no lo haría por mí. La maldita batalla que se desato con los vampiros hace ya unos meses por la enfermiza obsesión de matar a Bella por parte de Victoria. En aquella batalla creí, estúpidamente, que me daría la oportunidad de demostrarle a Bella lo enamorado que estaba. Y lo conseguí… conseguí un beso de ella, pero el maldito de Edward consiguió que ella le diera el sí para la boda a la que estoy punto de ir, y también conseguí ver que ella moriría por él. Ella casi se sacrifica por el chupasangres, lo veo cada vez que me convierto en lobo y el idiota de Seth recuerda con euforia su única "batalla emocionante", veo como ella lo mira y a la vez se corta para derramar su sangre y que Victoria y Riley se distraigan.

Maldito, mil veces maldito, maldito Edward.

_**If my body was on fire, ooh **Si mi cuerpo estuviera en llamas, ooh_

_**You' d watch me burn down in flames** Tú me verías hasta que me quemara en ellas_

_**You said you loved me **Dijiste que me amabas_

_**you're a liar **eres una mentirosa_

_**Cause you never, ever, ever did baby... **Porque nunca, nunca, nunca lo hiciste bebé_

_**But darling I still catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) **Pero cariño yo seguiría atrapando una granda por ti _

_**Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) **lanzaría mi mano a una espada por ti_

_**I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah) **saltaría enfrente de un tren por ti_

_**You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh **Sabes que haría cualquiero cosa por ti (sí, sí, sí) Oh, oh_

_**I would go through all this pain, **Pasaría por todo este dolor_

_**Take a bullet straight through my brain, **Aceptaría una bala justo en mi cerebro_

_**Yes, I would die for ya baby; **Sí, yo moriría por ti bebé_

_**But you won't do the same **Pero tú no harías lo mismo_

_**No, you won't do the same **No, tú no harías lo mismo_

_**You wouldn't do the same, **Tú no harías lo mismo_

_**Ooh, you'll never do the same, **Ooh, tú nunca harías lo mismo,_

_**No, no, no, no **No, no, no, no_

¿Qué me queda por hacer? Nada, lo intente todo y Dios sabe que lo digo en serio. Así que solo me queda verla feliz.

Aunque eso me rompa lo poco que me queda de corazón. Estoy llegando a la boda, ¿cómo fue que no me di cuenta de que mientras pensaba ya me había acercado lo suficiente para que la peste de los vampiros llegue a mi olfato? Estoy cerca, lo sé.

La veré vestida de blanco y sabré que ya es una Cullen y que por lo mismo, no faltará mucho para que deje de ser mi Bella, mi mejor amiga, y se convierta en lo que más odio.

Pero aun así no podría odiarla, porque la amo, a pesar de todo la amo. Y sé que si ella me dice en este momento que me fuera con ella, le seguiría diciendo que sí.

Seguiría sacrificándome por ella, pero ella me está viendo en llamas y no va a hacer nada, en cambio… ella YA se casó, ya es parte de la familia Cullen. Ella no haría lo mismo por mí y lo sé.

"_Hazla feliz, sí la llego a ver triste no me detendré y te mataré, lo entiendes ¿verdad Edward?"_ lo pienso lo suficientemente alto para que se dé cuenta de que estoy cerca y de que le estoy hablando a él, a pesar de que lo odio… la tiene que hacer feliz.

Sé que se acerca el momento de verla a la cara…

ES TIEMPO DE DECIRLE ADIÓS…

_**y de decirme adiós a mi mismo.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Hola!**

**Sé que me quieren matar por no actualizar Dolor sin Fundamento pero me bloqueé, sé que entenderán el concepto... pero espero actualizar pronto!**

**Mientras tanto espero que les guste este one shoot que se me ocurrió escuchando la canción de Bruno Mars, que por cierto... ESTA BUENÍSIMA! XD**

**La canción se llama GRENADE o en español GRANADA, ojala me puedan dejar algún review para saber si les gusto, y si les gusto talvez también les guste ____****Deseos de Alicia, ****otro shoot que hice pero con Bella POV, pasen a darle una vuelta **:D

**Gracias por leer**

**Moonley Cullen**


End file.
